When Love
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Ketika ada mitos yang membuat sebagian orang penasaran akan kebenarannya. Maka dari itu, ada yang harus membuktikan benar atau tidak. Tapi bagaimana jikalau mereka terjerat dalam mitos tersebut./"Kalau kau terbius denganku, jangan salahkan aku."./ AU. Highschool. [Re-publish dan Re-edit]


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When Love **__**© Tsurugi De Lelouch**__**  
**_

_****__**.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_****__**[AU Highschool]**_

_****__**.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_****__**Y*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&Y**_

* * *

_****__**.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__**-1-**_

Sekolah _Ryousen Gotten_, sekolah di negara Jepang yang sangat luas setara dengan sekolah bertaraf internasional di negara Eropa. Disana terdapat perpustakaan terbesar di Jepang dan juga terdapat fasilitas _Wi-fi_ sehingga murid-murid bisa mencari informasi melalui dunia maya ataupun—sekedar ber-_chatting_ dengan teman. Lalu bukan itu saja, ada beberapa mitos mengatakan kalau di sekolah itu bisa menemukan kekasih sejati. Walau sekedar mitos, namun banyak siswa yang rela berebutan kursi demi membuktikan mitos tersebut.

Salah satunya seorang gadis yang bersekolah di sana mempercayai akan adanya mitos di_ Ryousen Gotten Highschool_. Kini dia berada di perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya saat ada waktu istirahat. Tidak seperti siswa lain yang menghabiskan waktu di kantin atau di taman, malah dirinya membaca buku disana. Dia memiliki warna rambut yang cukup unik, yakni warna _pink_. Juga memiliki mata _Emerlad_ yang bisa menghipnotis para laki-laki jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Sakura... oii Sakura!" panggil gadis yang memiliki mata _Aquamarine_ tengah melambai-lambai tangannya ke arahSakura yang masih asyik membaca buku di tempat favoritnya. Gadis itu masih fokus dengan lembar demi lembar sambil memainkan musik di _I-pod_ kesayangannya.

"Hmm..." Gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Ino—gadis manis berambut pirang pucat itu menghampiri Sakura. "Oii..., jidat lebaar!"

"Ino-_pig_, kau mengangguku saja," gerutu Sakura melepas _headset_ dan menatap sahabat yang tengah jengkel dengannya.

Ino memberengut jengkel—dia kemudian mengambil buku yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai. Dia melihat sebentar buku itu lalu menatap sahabat yang memasang _headset_ lagi ke telinganya. Ino menghela napas sejenak, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sakura masih membaca buku ini—padahal ini hanya mitos bukan kenyataan. Sebernanya ada yang bilang, mitos itu ada yang terjadi—pada kakak tingkatnya. Namun, tidak tahu benar atau tidaknya berita itu.

"Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi—kau tidak mendengarkanku, Sakura!" gerutu Ino.

"Salahmu. Sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka diganggu," timpal Sakura.

Ino masih tidak puas dengan jawaban dari temannya itu, kemudian membawa buku kesukaan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu mengetahui kalau bukunya berada di tangan Ino—segera ia bangkit dari kursi duduknya dan berhadapan dengan temannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ino-_Pig_, kembalikan buku-ku!"

Kemudian Sakura mengejar Ino yang terlebih dulu berlari dari hadapannya, dia memacu agak cepat larinya untuk menyusul temannya itu. Dirinya tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang yang melihat mereka, dia harus mengambil buku itu apapun yang terjadi. Muncul ide untuk menghentikan langkah Ino yang sudah terlampau jauh dijangkau olehnya.

"Ino-_Pig,_ ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sudah jam masuk Ibiki-_sensei,_" pancing Sakura.

_**Gotcha**_

Ino langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke belakang. Tanpa di sadari olehnya, buku yang dipegangnya sudah hilang dari pandangan mata biru langitnya. Dirinya langsung menyadari kalau Sakura sudah berada di depannya dengan memegang buku yang tadinya ia ambil.

"_Cotto matte,_ Sakura!" ujar Ino menyusul temannya itu yang sudah jauh di jangkauannya.

**_Bruuk.._  
**

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki tampan telah menabrak gadis berambut _Pink_, dirinya dengan wajah _Stoic-_nya meminta maaf dengan gadis yang ia tabrak tidak sengaja. Dirinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain—hingga timbul semburat kecil di muka gadis tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu. Seakan ini adalah goresan takdir yang mempertemukan gadis yang ia tabrak hingga ketertarikan itu muncul tanpa izin.

"Namamu siapa, nona?" tanya laki-laki yang memiliki iris mata o_nyx _itu untuk memecah suasana hening di antara mereka berdua.

Sakura langsung menjauhkan diri dari hadapan laki-laki itu dan menatap selidik pada pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Bukankah kita sekelas heh, tuan Uchiha?" geramnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah itu, **Jidat Lebar ?**" seru laki-laki itu menekankan kata "Jidat Lebar" sehingga—Sakura melempar buku yang berada di tangannya tepat di muka Uchiha bungsu.

"Apakah pendengaranmu benar-benar tuli heh? Ku rasa kau tahu namaku tanpa aku mengatakannya." ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu geram dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Jidat lebar..." sergah Sasuke memegang mukanya yang tadinya terkena lemparan dengan tidak elitnya oleh siswi bernama Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke," sela seseorang yang menengahi adu mulut yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn baiklah, Shikamaru," ujar Sasuke.

Selang beberapa detik, Ino menghampiri temannya yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke tersebut. Dirinya tidak terima kalau Sakura harus berurusan dengan laki-laki yang terkenal sebagai pangeran di sekolah ini. Karena bisa saja, Sakura menjadi bulan-bulanan siswi yang menjadi anggota _fans_ dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan dengan temanku, Sasuke!"desis Ino yang tiba-tiba langsung didorong dan dihempaskan ke dinding oleh Shikamaru.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan tampang memelas seolah memohon supaya menjauh dari hadapannya."Aku bukan berbicara denganmu, Shikamaru," ucapnya

Shikamaru hanya menatap datar gadis di depannya. " Aku mau tanya padamu, kau masih percaya dengan tujuh mitos di sekolah ini," tanyanya.

Gadis cantik itu berpikir dan mencerna perkataan Shikamaru. "Menurutmu?"

"Dasar gadis aneh, malah berbalik bertanya," seru Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis dan menyentilkan dahi laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya kini. "Kau berusaha membiusku dengan tatapanmu. Oh, aku tidak akan terpengaruh," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, Ino. Kalau kau terbius denganku, jangan salahkan aku." seru Shikamaru langsung menjauh dari Ino.

Pemuda itu langsung mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Uchiha bungsu itu dan memberi isyarat untuk segera meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino. Shikamaru mengulas senyum meremehkan dan mengarah pada dua gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke malah tersenyum miring. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Sakura." ucapnya.

"Kau—"

"Shikamaru, mana _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru dengan mengindahkan perkataan Sakura

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, Sasuke. Bukannya—" sahut Shikamaru terpotong akan suara yang tak asing bagi mereka.

"_TEME… _SHIKAMARU, ternyata kalian ada di sini!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "—Wah, ada Sakura_ chan_ dan Ino _chan_..."lanjut laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"_Dobe_, sudah kau selesaikan tugasmu." Seringai maut khas Sasuke Uchiha terhadap putra tunggal Namikaze itu

"Belum.." jawab Naruto tanpa dosa

"_Baka-Dobe._.." geram Sasuke.

Kedua gadis yang merasa dicuekin oleh ketiga teman sekelasnya itu mengernyitkan wajah mereka berdua. "Kalau asyik dengan urusan kalian. Kami permisi,"seru Sakura.

Baru dua langkah kaki—Sakura langsung terhenti karena tangannya tengah digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?"

Pemuda tampan itu bingung kenapa dia memegang tangan Sakura, seolah tangannya menarik untuk memegang tangan halus gadis musim semi itu.

"Tidak ada. Ayo _dobe.. _Shikamaru," ajak Sasuke yang langsung melepas tangan Sakura dan—berjalan lebih dulu dari kedua temannya. Namun berbeda dengan kedua temannya bingung dengan sikap Sasuke tadi. Akan tetapi, Shikamaru dan Naruto langsung menyusul Sasuke dan meninggalkan kedua gadis yang menatapnya kebingungan.

Setelah ketiga laki-laki itu menjauh, Sakura dan Ino merasa aneh dengan mereka yang mungkin tahu akan mitos di sekolahnya ini. Mereka berdua pun mengikuti gerak gerik ketiga pemuda itu diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_.  
_

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana hanya orang-orang khusus yang mengetahui—karena mereka masih bertstus siswa di sekolah ini. Ketiga cowok itu menghela napasnya sejenak karena tadinya harus berhadapan dengan kedua gadis—teman sekelas mereka, dan langsung terfokus dokumen yang terbengkalai di meja masing-masing. Ketiga pemuda itu kemudian duduk di kursi lalu memeriksa kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk.

Sebernanya pekerjaan menjadi kepala sekolah bukan kemauan Sasuke Uchiha, karena dia senang dengan kebebasan yang tidak mau terikat apapun,akan tetapi ayahnya seorang pemegang saham di sekolah itu dan memiliki wewenang luas. Maka dia menunjuk anak bungsunya menjadi kepala sekolah walau dia masih berstatus siswa di _Ryousen Gotten Highschool_.

Begitu juga Shikamaru Nara, ayahnya sangatlah sibuk dengan perusahannya dan jabatan wakil kepala sekolah mau tak mau jatuh ke tangannya karena Ayahnya seorang direktur di salah satu perusahaan milik Nara Corps. Sifatnya yang lebih suka tidur daripada berkutat dengan dokumen di atas mejanya, dia mengeluh keras akan pekerjaannya ini.

Dan Naruto Namikaze yang menjabat sebagai Ketua senat bagian mengurusi kesiswaan padahal dia sendiri adalah seorang siswa di sekolah ini. "_Tou-san_, aku lelah.." gerutunya seraya mengecek data-data siswa yang berada di mejanya. Dia adalah putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato—pemilik yayasan di _Ryousen Gotten Highschool_.

"Jangan menggerutu, _dobe_," ucap Sasuke.

"Gara-gara jabatan ini, kita ketinggalan dengan pelajaran," keluh Naruto.

Shikamaru itu juga mengeluh akan jabatan ini, tapi daripada mengecewakan orang tuanya—dia harus menekuni jabatan penting ini. "Sudahlah, Sasuke... Naruto. Mengeluh pun tidak ada gunanya. Memang ini sangatlah merepotkan, tapi apa boleh buat dan bukannya juga Itachi-n_ii_ juga menjabat sebagai Presiden Mahasiswa di kampusnya, Sasuke?" ucapnya.

"Hn.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shikamaru, apakah kita harus menyembunyikan status ini dengan teman-teman kita?" tanya Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi Ketua Senat itu menatap kedua temannya itu sembari mengerjakan tugasnya.

Baik Sasuke dan Shikamaru, keduanya pun sibuk menandatangani dokumen yang belum sempat terselesaikan. Map demi map mereka menggoreskan penanya itu di lembar surat-surat penting dengan tanda tangannya.

"Ya, itu harus. Siapapun tidak boleh mengetahui ini," gumam Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu status kalian hm?" ucap dua gadis membuka ruangan kepala sekolah dan membuat—ketiga pasang mata menatap langsung kedua gadis itu.

Ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan pekerjaannya, baik Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung mendekat ke hadapan kedua gadis itu.

"Kenapa kalian mengikuti kami?" ucap Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arah mata _Aquamarine _milik Ino.

"Tentu kami ingin tahu saja. Lalu—apakah kalian tahu tentang tujuh mitos di sekolah ini?" desis Ino tak kalah tajam menatap mata _Onyx _ milik Shikamaru Nara itu.

"Mengapa bertanya dengan kami?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Karena temanmu bertanya hal itu denganku, dan mungkin kalian tahu dengan tujuh mitos itu." seru Ino.

"Walaupun Shikamaru berkata hal itu, tapi tidak menunjukan kalau dia tahu mitos yang kalian bicarakan itu," timpal Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kalau kalian tidak mau status yang kalian sembunyikan ini—tidak kami beberkan," pancing Sakura.

"Hentikan adu mulut ini, _Teme,"_ ucap Naruto ikut dalam pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Aku mengerti, _Dobe_."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Shikamaru untuk melakukan sesuatu—agar mulut dua gadis yang menganggu mereka tidak membeberkan rahasia ini.

"Di antara gadis-gadis yang kami temui, hanya kalian yang berani menantang kami, " ucap Shikamaru.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu apakah kalian mau menceritakannya?" tanya Sakura melipat tangannya sambil menyenderkan badannya ke dinding.

"Kalian tunggu jam empat sore nanti, nanti kami akan ceritakan.."jawab Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Baiklah, nanti kami tunggu di gerbang sekolah—"

"Kami akan menjemput kalian, juga bawa Hinata-_chan_." potong Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kepala sekolah dan menuju ke kelas mereka. Sebelum mereka menjauh, Shikamaru menyusul kedua gadis itu dan membicarakan sesuatu pada kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ibiki_ sensei_ tidak masuk.." ucap Shikamaru dengan pelan.

Dua gadis itu terhenti langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan pelan Shikamaru dan berhadapan dengan ;aki-laki berambut nanas tersebut.

"Jadi, maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Sekedar memberitahu kalian saja, _bye_." Shikamaru pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Aneeh.." gumam Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_.  
_

_._

Tepat di kelas mereka menuntut ilmu tepatnya kelas XI.1 dengan berisikan murid-murid berintelektual tinggi tentu dengan kehidupan yang mewah tentunya. Dua gadis itu masuk ke kelas dan merebahkan tubuh mereka ke kursi, Ino duduk paling depan begitu juga dengan Sakura Haruno duduk di sampingnya. Mereka menghela napas panjang sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati "Mengapa kami harus terlibat dengan mereka" gerutu masing-masing.

Kegelisahan terlihat dimuka Ino dan Sakura membuat teman akrab mereka menghampiri mereka.

"Saku-ra _chan_..Ino _chan_.."panggil gadis bermata _Indigo _itu tepat di depan mereka.

Mereka masih fokus dengan lamunannya, tak menghiraukan panggilan temannya itu sehingga teman yang lain mengerubungi Sakura dan Ino. Panas menyelimuti Ino dan Sakura,mereka berdua merasa kegerahan dan terkejut melihat bangkunya sudah dipenuhi oleh teman akrab mereka sudah memasang tampang tanda tanya.

"Eh—kenapa dengan raut muka kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya, Sakura." Suara gadis berambut warna merah mencolok sangat pelan hingga Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

"_An-ano._.. Karin, apa yang tadi kau bilang?" Sakura itu menggaruk kepalanya seolah nggak ada dipikirkannya.

"Uh..., dasar. Kalian memikirkan apa coba?" tanyaTenten yang berada disamping Karin dengan memperbesarkan volumenya di telinga Sakura.

"Nggak ada kok, Tenten," dusta Ino.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong Ibiki_ sensei_ kok nggak masuk," gumam Karin.

"Padahal aku sudah ngerjain tugas bersama Neji-kun…" keluh Tenten menatap lembut Neji yang sedari tadi tak ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Neji yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh sebentar, " Tenten…." ucapnya. Tenten kegelagapan melihat aura membunuh dari laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang yang menghentikan kesibukannya bersama _I-Phone _miliknya.

"Neji-_nii_, bukannya kemarin kalian bilang berkencan?" ucap Hinata

Semua pasang mata menjurus ke arah Neji dan Tenten

"Kalian berkencan sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Mesranya~~" goda Tayuya.

"Karin... Tayuya,.Kalian anggota osis bukan? Kenapa tidak hadir pertemuan tadi?" Neji melipatkan tangannya seolah-olah melupakan pertanyaan tadi dan menanyakan alasan mereka kabur dari pertemuan OSIS tahunan.

"Memangnya Kepala sekolah hadir dalam pertemuan itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut silver yang mengejutkan Sakura dan Ino.

Neji hanya menggeleng kepalanya menandakan bahwa memang Kepala sekolah tidak hadir dalam pertemuan OSIS tahunan.

"Aku juga aneh dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang kadang-kadang tak hadir dalam kelas. Hm, Hinata-_chan_ kan naksir dengan pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Apakah kau tahu dia ada di mana?" tanya Suigetsu.

Muka Hinata langsung ber_blushing_ merah akan mendengar perkataan Suigetsu dan tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Lain hal dengan Neji, dia mengernyitkan dahinya dan cepat-cepat mengetik pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

"Pesan untuk siapa, Neji-_kun_?" tanya gadis berambut cepol itu.

"Tidak ada, Tenten."

"Uh.." Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat teman-temannya lengah dengan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, baik Sakura dan Ino langsung melengos pergi dari kelasnya.

"_Cotto matte_, Ino."

"Tunggu Sakura-_chan_..."

Ucapan teman mereka pun tidak dihiraukan keduanya—yang memilih mencari udara segar untuk melepaskan pikiran yang menggeluti mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Tampak kedua pemuda menghindari serbuan para _fans_ fanatik mereka yang tiba-tiba mengejarnya. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka tidak bisa lepas dari para kerumunan itu—bahkan tanpa semakin ramai saja para gadis yang tengah mencari keduanya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru berlari mencari tempat yang aman dari kejaran_ fans_ fanatik mereka.

"Sampai kapan kita di kejar terus oleh mereka," keluh Shikamaru.

"Mana _dobe_? Kenapa dia tidak bersama kita, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah lelahnya dengan keringat membasahi seragamnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin berkencan dengan Hinata..." ucap Shikamaru_. _Pemuda itu merasakan getaran pada ponselnya, lalu mengambil ponsel itu dari sakunya—dan membuka pesan singkat yang ia ketahui dari Naruto.

_From : Naruto  
_

_Selamat berkejar-kejaran dengan fans kalian~~_

_Aku berkencan dengan Hinata-chan dulu._

"Cih, dasar _baka dobe_!" dengus Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kalian lagi..." ucap kesal Sakura dan Ino bersamaan—membuat terkejut dua cowok sibuk karena adanya fans fanatik mereka yang selalu mengejar mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"Tanya Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Siapa juga yang menarik kami ke sini?" Ino menunjukkan tangannya memerah akibat cengkraman Shikamaru. Dan mereka ingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

* * *

_Flashback_

_._

_._

"_Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan kita.."_

"_Hn.."_

_Tanpa disadari,Sang pemuda berambut jabrik itu melengos pergi dari kedua rekannya. Baru beberapa lagkah menuju kelasnya.._

"_KYAA..SASUKE-KUN."_

"_KERENNN…."_

"_ADA SHIKAMARU-KUN JUGA !"_

_Kedua pemuda itu terkejut dan langsung mengambil langkah kaki seribu dari jeritan dan kejaran fansnya. "Oh my god.."_

_Lain dengan kedua gadis berambut pink dan pirang itu menuju ke taman sekolah dengan langkah santainya tanpa mereka sadari—tangan kedua gadis itu tiba-tiba telah ditarik oleh kedua pemuda berambut Dark Blue dan nanas tersebut._

"_Aww, siapa yang menarikku—hei, Sasuke. Lepaskan tanganmu!" ucap Sakura._

"…_.."_

"_Shikamaru, lepaskan tanganku!" ucap Ino meringis kesakitan._

"…_.."_

_._

_._

_Flashback Off_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Setelah mereka mengingat kejadian tadi, semuanya terdiam membisu. Hingga Shikamaru itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino. Tampak Ino menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda itu—walau dirinya sebetulnya belum mau memaafkan Shikamaru dan berniat ingin mengerjainya. Tapi, melihat niat baik yang terlihat dari Shikamaru, Ino pun menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Maaf." ucap Shikamaru.

Ino memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum. "Niatmu tulus. Baiklah, aku maafkan. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Dengan seringai tipis, Ino melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda jenius itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Berbeda dengan kedua anak muda ini, mereka sama-sama diam—sampai Sakura menyudahi keheningan ini berkata duluan dari Sasuke.

"Kau juga tidak mau minta maaf heh, tuan Uchiha?" tcap Sakura menjurus ke laki-laki mata _Onyx _dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hn."

"Apa arti kata "Hn" itu, Sasuke?" tanyaSakura.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar, laki-laki berumur tiga puluh empat tahun mengikuti mereka. Sasuke-lah yang mengetahui gerak-geriknya langsung mengambil kerikil dan melempar di semak-semak di sampingnya.

"Keluarlah, pengecut."

"Hai, Kepala Sekolah.." seru dari laki berambut_ silver_ itu menyeringai khasnya

"Kau lagi... kau lagi," geram Shikamaru.

"Ada masalah, tuan Shikamaru?" tanya Kabuto—nama laki-laki itu

"Apa urusanmu?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

Kabuto menelisik pada dua gadis yang berada disamping kedua atasannya itu, lalu laki-laki itu menyeringai tipis pada mereka berempat. "Wah... wah..., kalian ternyata berkencan dengan dua gadis itu ya?" gumamnya.

"Apa maumu, Kabuto? Cepat katakan..."

Laki-laki itu langsung mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya—lalu menunjukkan pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian.."

.

.

.

.

.

_***To Be Continued***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

_Maafkan saya jikalau cerita ini saya edit dan re-publish karena saya lupa plot dan keseluruhan ceritanya. maka daripada tidak dilanjutkan, maka saya edit dulu supaya mendapat feel dari cerita ini. Semoga kalian tidak memarahi saya karena mengedit ulang cerita yang sudah lama saya tidak sentuh. _

_Mind review_

**_Tsurugi De Lelouch_**

**_Palembang 15 September 2013 - Edited_**


End file.
